MiniFictions
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Atypiques, artistiques, fantasmagoriques, dramatiques,oniriques. Voilà bien des mots qui pourraient s'appliquer à John et Sherlock.Mais ils pourraient aussi caractériser ce recueil d'OS et de drabbles. A vous d'en juger. Allusion à des SLASHS.
1. Le rêve de John

**Titre**: MiniFictions  
**Auteure** : akaAuroraBorealis  
**Traductrice **: Elizabeth Mary Masen  
**Rating** : -**M- Slash**  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimers** : _Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss , basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur ces fanfictions._  
**Notes **: Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant. Lien vers la VO sur mon profil. Un très grand merci à l'auteur de la VO de m'avoir permis de traduire et publier son recueil. Un peu bizarre soit dit en passant mais c'est du bon bizarre.

* * *

**I-Le rêve de John**

John savait exactement quand le rêve avait commencé. C'était le jour de sa rencontre avec Sherlock dans le labo de Saint Barts. Il avait été brillant et éblouissant, énigmatique et charmant, et, pour être franc, un brin théâtral. Parce que Sherlock, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, lui avait personnellement dit une bonne partie de sa vie, comme ça, à brûle-pourpoint, en repartant en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Pas un signe de la main, pas un « on se voit plus tard », mais un clin d'œil. Le clin d'œil était la cause directe de tous ces rêves.

Dans ce rêve-là, John était assis dans son fauteuil à Baker Street. Il était engoncé dans un chic costume sombre, avec une chemise d'un blanc de glace, quelque chose qui sortait plus de la garde-robe de Sherlock que de la sienne. Et contrairement à son habitude, John fumait une cigarette. En fait, il ne la fumait pas vraiment, il la tenait nonchalamment dans sa main gauche et les volutes de fumée envahissant le salon familier, lui conférèrant une ambiance mystérieuse, mais aussi très prometteuse. Et puis, il le voyait. Sherlock, grand et pale, un brin imbu de lui-même, se rapprochant de lui.

Sherlock portait sa veste d'intérieur en soie la plus défraichie, celle qu'il portait souvent lorsqu'il n'était pas sur une enquête. Même si dans le rêve le bas de pyjama et le t-shirt de Sherlock étaient absents, ainsi John put, à travers ses yeux oniriques, avoir un regard appréciateur sur l'albâtre de ce torse en V, encadrée par le décolleté plongeant de la veste. Autant qu'il put contempler les longs mollets effilés et pourtant musclés, d'autant plus effilés quand, dans le rêve, Sherlock portait des talons de 10 centimètres.

Sherlock s'était maintenant rapproché, baissant les yeux, il irradiait et brulait le peu d'air entre eux, John sentait presque l'atmosphère se charger d'électricité. « Tu sais John, tu n'es pas difficile à comprendre – mais parfois » Il se pencha plus en avant et se rapprochant, finissant par s'asseoir sur les genoux de John et poursuivant : « Je sais exactement ce que tu vas dire – la plupart du temps »

Il embrassa John. Le baiser était bref, juste un arrêt sur ses lèvres, long et doux, mais pourtant recherché. Le cerveau de John bouillait d'un mélange excitant de surprise et de futurs merveilleux, mais il se retrouvait à demi-figé, ensorcelé par Sherlock. Le baiser cessa, John avait la tête qui tourne et la respiration erratique.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-il le plus calmement qui le pouvait, encore un peu sonné par l'avance audacieuse mais tellement artistique de son ami et colocataire. Sherlock répondit sur un ton léger et séducteur : « Je me demandais si j'allais apprécier. »

John, les yeux écarquillés par l'espoir et le désir put seulement demander « Et quel est le verdict ? »

Sherlock restait calme, mais ses yeux, assombris par le désir, trahissaient son intérêt : « Je ne sais pas encore. »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et cette fois John répondit au baiser, sa main prenant la nuque de Sherlock, le rapprochant de lui, pour faire sien ce baiser approfondit qui était une offre à lui seul.

Sherlock recula doucement et avec un sourire désinvolte dit : « C'est encore meilleur quand tu y mets du tien » .Sans explication, il se releva et franchit la porte où il se retourna et s'arrêta, couvant et gardant John sous son emprise d'un regard. Sa veste d'intérieure chatoyait dans la lumière tamisée comme il s'appuyait négligemment contre l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je dois partir pour une enquête. Si tu as besoin de moi, contente-toi de siffler. » Et pour verser un peu d'huile sur le feu qui consumait John il ajouta : « Tu sais comment on siffle, pas vrai John. On rapproche les lèvres et on souffle. »

Ses lèvres se plissèrent involontairement, et même maintenant, au 221B, il se réveillait parfois au son de son propre sifflement résonnant sur les murs de sa chambre. Et parfois, quand le rêve avait été particulièrement réaliste, son sifflement était assez fort pour que Sherlock, qui à côté de lui , dormait comme une masse , se retourne et s'agite .


	2. Mais que regarde t il

**II-Mais que regarde-t-il ?**

Cela faisait cent jours que le Docteur John Watson avait déménagé, décidant de prendre la chambre à l'étage du 221B Baker Street. Et pendant tout ce temps, Sherlock Holmes, le logique, cinglé et décidément brillant Sherlock Holmes, détective consultant, occupait la chambre de l'étage principale avait observé John.

Bien sûr, il l'avait regardé. Il avait regardé comment il marchait, debout, comment il s'habillait, comment il mangeait, comment il cuisinait, comme il faisait le ménage, comment il claudiquait, comment il courait, comment il souriait, comment il faisait la moue, comment il cherchait, comment il portait et comment il se battait.

Mais au bout d'un certain temps, et ce, de plus en plus, il regardait comme il n'avait jamais regardé personne auparavant. Il regardait John Watson avec son cœur. Et ce qu'il voyait quand il regardait comme ça le faisait ressembler à personne d'autre que Sherlock n'est jamais connu. Surtout en voyant tous ces petites choses qu'il voyait dans ce modeste docteur, un homme que tant d'autres auraient juré « ordinaire », même ceux qui connaissait John et qui l'appréciait vraiment. Ces petites choses qui n'avaient jamais cessé d'étonner et délecter le détective pourtant blasé.

Personne ne dirait plus ça maintenant, mais il y'avait un temps où les gens disaient que Sherlock Holmes ne ressentait rien, qu'il n'avait pas de cœur. Mais c'était faux. Il avait un cœur, même avant d'avoir rencontré John. Mais les gens ne vibraient pas pour la même chose que lui, son travail, la poursuite systématique, impartiale et sans répit de la vérité, qui pour Sherlock était le but de son existence.

Comme il était quelqu'un de pragmatique et logique, Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'on puisse perdre du temps et de l'énergie sur des choses aussi petites et insignifiantes que sont les sentiments. Que soit pour des accointances, des collègues ou la plèbe (rentrant dans cette catégorie le reste du monde y compris la Reine.).

Ils les stockaient et s'en débarrassait comme des restes dans un réfrigérateur. Quand ils commençaient à se désagréger et se décomposer en rien de reconnaissable, quand sa logique et son pragmatisme avait son œuvre, ils les jetaient. Il avait toujours agit de la sorte jusqu'à ce que John Watson entre dans sa vie, et lui fasse faire, voir et ressentir les choses un peu différemment.

**_SH_  
**

Ce que je vois.

Ce que je vois quand je regarde ce petit homme, c'est que ce n'est pas une beauté classique, pourtant il est si beau à sa façon, aussi anglais que le thé et les scones et que la pluie sur les roses. Pourtant, je vois quelque chose de nouveau.

Il est petit, c'est certain, mais sa petitesse est robuste et accueillante, ou plutôt tentante, m'implorant ou me défiant plutôt de me rapprocher, de m'abaisser, plus près de ses yeux. Ces yeux, qui me regarde comme si j'avais quelque chose en ma possession que nécessitait vraiment le monde, quelque chose que moi seul pouvait donner. Plus encore, il me regardait comme si j'avais quelque chose dont il avait besoin, pour lui seul, quelque chose qu'il ne tarderait pas à réclamer.

Et ces yeux, larges et ronds avec une pointe de curiosité sans crainte, sont des sombres océans aux profondeurs inconnues. Il y'a l'Afghanistan dans ces océans, mais si vous prenez le temps d'observer, pas juste de voir, il y'a de la souffrance mais aussi de la compassion, et surtout de l'espoir, l'espoir que le monde sera meilleur.

Et j'en mettrais ma main à couper, aussi longtemps qu'un souffle habitera son corps, John Watson œuvrera et se battra pour rendre le monde meilleur. Ses yeux me le disent, il y'a le docteur, l'homme chaleureux et ouvert, compétent et déterminé, à la surface .Il y'a aussi le soldat, le John plus sombre, tapi dans les profondeurs, prêt à partir quand le devoir l'appelle, aux yeux d'acier, à la main ferme, dur comme un roc, faisant des choses que le docteur, plus mesuré, ne ferait jamais.

C'était le docteur que je voyais tous les jours, il prenait soin de moi avec du thé, des repas chauds et des mots qui apaisaient ou repoussaient mes craintes quotidiennes. Mais c'était le soldat que je désirais réveiller, le vétéran recru d'expérience qui sait que la vie est courte et la mort toujours plus proche qu'on le croit. C'est ce guerrier de bronze qui me connait le mieux, c'est mon frère d'arme, avec son pistolet toujours prêt, manié avec une précision chirurgicale, aussi judicieusement qu'un scalpel, prompt et sûr. Mon complice, mon protecteur, mon seul ami, mon amour.

Mais d'autres choses font mon John, sa pointe de gouaille, son humour pince-sans-rire, pour taquiner, enjôlé ou faire de remontrance. Tout cela ne se dissimulait pas dans ses yeux, mais plutôt dans ces fines mais non moins délicatement expressives lèvres, leur teinte rosé glissant dans les profondeurs, si je souhaitais pouvoir m'en emparer, il fallait que j'aille vite tant elle était fugace comme une sorte de prière. Comme de l'eau fraîche dans un désert, s'enfonçant dans l'étendue sableuse.

Je n'avais pas concrétisé cela, du moins pas encore. Parce que si je le faisais, toucher tendrement ces lèvres des miennes, peut-être que j'entendrais son doux ténor soupirer mon nom, parce que quand cette homme parlait, quoiqu'il dise, qu'il rit ou bouillonne de colère, sa voix était claire et mélodieuse, comme un carillon d'église, si celui-ci pouvait sonner autant joueur et espiègle que doux et tendre.

Et je voulais aussi explorer les charmes qu'il gardait cacher sous des couches de veste et de tricots, blottis hors de vue comme la furie et la passion cachées derrière les convenances et la mesure. Je voulais trouver ce feu, étincelant et couvant, juste sous la surface, près à brûler Londres tout entière si il était nourri et ravivé.

Et je trouverais la manière, la manière qu'il aime, qu'il veut et désire. Parce que je regarde John, et maintenant, je le regarde avec mon cœur, je trouverais cette manière.


	3. Soigner et réconforter

**Merci à vous de lire cette traduction et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**III- Soigner et réconforter **

Le coup de poing résonna jusque dans ses oreilles, déchaussant ses dents, arrachant sa peau, pourtant ce n'était pas lui que l'on frappait.

C'était John, son John, celui que personne, à son exception, touchait et certainement pas comme ça.

Quand la brume de la colère finit par se dissiper, Sherlock vit que John, même s'il saignait, allait s'en sortir. Ce qui n'était pas si sûr pour le tas sanguinolent qui avait été son agresseur. Les mots « force excessive » et « chirurgie réparatrice » ainsi que le reste de son entretien des plus ennuyeux avec Lestrade ne touchait pas Sherlock. Il ne ressentait ni satisfaction ni remords.

Maintenant hors d'état de nuire, le voleur de seconde zone n'était rien pour lui, pas même une saleté sous son pied. Il y'avait uniquement John, blessé et épuisé, debout patiemment à côté du cab, prêt à rentrer à la maison et recevoir les soins et réconforts que seul Sherlock pouvait lui prodiguer.

John était donc allongé sur le canapé – Sherlock avait insisté. Il avait appuyé ça sur le fait qu'il serait plus facile de garder un œil sur lui d'ici que de son lit, de leur lit. Et même si l'auxiliaire médical qui avait contrôlé l'état de John n'avait diagnostiqué que contusions et abrasions, Sherlock n'était pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait.

Il examina John au peigne-fin, prenant son pouls, écoutant les battements de son cœur, palpant ses os (tous les 206), un par un, et examinant ses pupilles en cas de signe traumatique. John ne pouvait faire autrement qu'apprécier l'attention que lui portait Sherlock mais après le second test cognitif, il protesta sans enthousiasme. « Je vais bien Sherlock, j'ai juste besoin de repos. ».

Mais Sherlock ne voulait ou ne pouvait s'arrêter. Ses mains s'affairaient encore, vérifiant, testant et explorant. Palpitant du front maintenant tiède de John à ses pieds, lui enlevant ses chaussures, à son artère carotide pour prendre son pouls qui semblait s'accélérer au contact des mains de Sherlock.

Voyant son ami prendre un air perplexe, John sourit. « C'est toi, tes mains… »

La lumière venait de se faire. Sherlock savait combien John regardait ses mains. Il avait observé John suivre du regard ses mains dès le début de leur relation, bien avant même qu'ils ne deviennent intimes. Ses mains étaient le baromètre de John pour connaître son humeur.

Agité, ses mains voletaient dans l'air, les doigts étirés comme une toile d'araignée prise dans le vent. Quand il était heureux et serein, ses mains se repliaient souplement et mollement sur un archet de violon, sur la nuque de John quand le soir, ils s'asseyaient ensemble sur le canapé. Et quand Sherlock se concentrait, ses mains se tendaient devant sa bouche comme pour retenir ses pensées à l'intérieur pour qu'elles puissent murir pleinement et ressortir en éblouissant le monde.

Et pour John, les mains douces couleurs d'ivoire de Sherlock, larges mais sensibles, qui exploraient le monde comme deux créatures curieuses et intrépides, semblant douées d'une vie propre. Et quand les curieuses créatures exploraient sa propre personne, que ce soit au lit , ou comme ce soir, sur le canapé, il trouvait cela particulièrement érotique.

Mais ce soir, les mains de Sherlock étaient inquiètes, écumantes et agitées. Les yeux de John étaient lourds de sommeil, mais ces mains si gracieuses et sensuelles, pourtant si tendues ce soir ne lui laisserait aucun répit.

« Sherlock, détends-toi » voulait-il dire mais John était trop fatigué, il ne put émettre qu'un gémissement d'épuisement.

Sherlock se figea sur place. Sa respiration s'accéléra quand il observa la bouche de John et ces lèvres si familières s'entrouvrant étroitement pour lui demander de laisser John de se relaxer dans le sommeil. Regardant ses mains et cette bouche douce, l'esprit du brillant détective eut vite fait le lien.

Il s'installa précautionneusement sur le rebord du canapé et tendit sa main droite jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'a quelques centimètres des lèvres de John. Il pouvait sentir son souffle léger chatouiller le très fin duvet qui recouvrait sa main. Voulant plus, il l'a rapprocha dans un murmure.

John, les yeux fermés et assoupi, répondit en prenant une large inspiration et ouvrant davantage la bouche. Sherlock attendit. L'expiration suivit, accompagné d'un « Oh » de déception, et les doigts de Sherlock comprirent le message, firent avec diligence leur chemin vers la lèvre inférieure et le bout des dents et finirent par rejoindre la langue tiède, qui chez John était l'équivalent curieux et très actif des mains de Sherlock.

Délicatement, John resserra dans une étreinte étroite son emprise sur les doigts du détective, sa langue se mouvant pour les bercer et les caresser. Un gémissement profond trouvant sa source dans la gorge de Sherlock déferla sur lui et provoquait des petites palpitations jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Ainsi stimulée, la langue de John s'agita sur les longs et doux doigts du détective qu'il suçait avidement, puis les laissant glisser quelques secondes avant de s'en emparer de nouveau.

Le détective n'avait jamais pensé que ses doigts puissent être autre chose que des outils, admettant qu'ils étaient peut-être les plus importants (avec ses yeux et son cerveau) mais rien de plus que des outils.

Mais maintenant, en voyant que John semblait s'en délecter comme d'un mets rare, puis les abandonnaient quelques secondes pour les déguster de nouveau, dégustant Sherlock jusqu'à ce que ses doigts s'assouplissent et se soumettent à la langue qui les pétrissaient.

Le corps et le cerveau de Sherlock n'étaient plus pris d'aucune préoccupation, ses doigts n'étaient plus totalement siens, mais savourés mutuellement. Car Sherlock était plus que simplement excité. Mais il réprima cette pensée, parce que ce soir la bouche et la langue talentueuse faisaient quelque chose qui l'impressionnait.

John avait réussi à faire un lien direct entre les doigts et le cerveau de Sherlock, l'apaisant, le rassurant .Car même blessé, épuisé et presque endormi, John prenait soin de lui.

Sherlock se leva, soucieux de ne pas interrompre les délicieux traitements que subissait sa main, grimpa sur le canapé, et se cala derrière son amant. Profondément endormi, celui-ci continuait pourtant de suçoter tendrement les doigts de son ami et se tourna sur le côté pour se pelotonner.

L'ami ferma les yeux mais resta réveillé pendant une bonne heure, enregistrant et classifiant toutes ces nouvelles sensations pour un usage futur. Peut-être demain, dans leur lit où il s'allongerait et où il laisserait ses doigts tout entièrement à John ou un jour d'ennui mortel, se trouvant seul et dans le besoin de se rappeler sa chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupait de lui.

Le battement du cœur de John et ses suçotements finirent par ralentir, Sherlock sombra dans le sommeil, le doux sommeil de celui qui est aimé.


	4. Attente

**Spoiler La Chute du Reichenbach****. **

**L'auteure de la VO a écrit ce texte en hommage au poème_ Waiting_ de Raymond Carver .Je ne peux que vous en recommandez la lecture.C'est un très beau poème. **

* * *

**IV-Attente**

Le chemin depuis la mort est long, après les années de secrets, de voyages difficiles et rapides par des routes à n'en plus finir. Des moments de désolation où les corps de vos ennemis hurlent leur colère sortant de prison ou de leur tombe.

Chacun vous rappelle votre choix, de là ou vous êtes et de là où vous n'êtes pas, des vagabondages nocturnes à travers champs et villes obscures. Etrangères dans ce qu'elles sont et dans leurs langues. Des endroits chaleureux et hospitaliers pourtant incapable de dégeler votre cœur glacé aussi longtemps qu'il lui sera nécessaire de garder l'œil ouvert, de ne pas laisser la tentation de la vengeance l'envahir et corrompre votre rédemption passée.

Mais maintenant, de retour en Angleterre, de retour à Londres, vos pas s'accélèrent au printemps qui renait, à votre nouvelle vie, en traversant Regents Park son lac de canotage reflète ce fantôme de vous-même amaigri. Puis vous passez devant le restaurant chinois dont l'odeur familière brasse bien des souvenirs qui vous cloue presque sur place. Mais vous vous dépêchez, vos enjambées s'allongent et vous croyez presque flotter jusqu'à Baker Street. Vous passez l'enseigne de Speedy's et vous vous courbez devant la porte, la noire, où le bronze de l'adresse brille, celle que vous avez ouvert des milliers de fois dans des rêves enfiévrés de ce retour.

Vous entrez rapidement, sans hésitation, ce sans quoi votre vie sera à jamais ruinée, n'oubliez pas les escaliers, ni aucunes des 17 marches, silencieusement parce que vous croyez que c'est toujours votre devoir de le surprendre et de l'étonner même au moment le moins approprié si ce n'est le plus blessant.

Mais vous le faites de toute façon parce que quand vous ouvrez la porte, vous le voyez sortir de la cuisine le front ridé par trois ans de chagrin immérité, vous le voyez se retourner, c'est le commencement de votre peine et de la douleur.

Le choc, la colère et la souffrance se peignent alternativement sur son visage. Vous attendez qu'il s'apaise et il se calme sans tarder parce que John, celui qui vous aime est plus fort que vous ne le serez jamais, finit par soupirer et avec un petit sourire qui fait de l'ombre au soleil dit : « Qu'est ce qui t'a retenu ? ».


	5. Son visage au vent

**Ce texte est rédigé dans le style 221B. Ceci consiste en un drabble de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B. Il est susceptible d'être modifié dans quelques temps.  
Merci d'être venu et bonne lecture. **

* * *

**V-Son visage au vent**

Quand John répondit affirmativement quant à prendre la chambre, c'est là que les choses changèrent vraiment. Juste à temps car la guerre avait vraiment affaiblit John.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi Sherlock, sur tous les colocataires possibles, l'avait choisi. Il savait simplement que derrière le masque, le détective était ouvert à des choses auxquelles John était farouchement hermétique.

«Intéressé? »

« Oh que oui! »

Rapidement, sa canne, qu'il utilisait pour l'empêcher de trop ressentir son amertume et supporter le poids de son chagrin, devint inutile. La guerre s'éloignait. Ce n'était plus vraiment nécessaire.

Il ne connaissait plus la colère et l'apitoiement sur soi.

Mais pourquoi ?

Parce que Sherlock le réconfortait comme la brise marine une jour de forte chaleur. John se confiait à lui, lui laissant assécher sa sueur et ses larmes et _lui_ se mettait dans tous ses états pour recommencer.

John aimait sentir la force de Sherlock, invisible mais puissante, comme le vent, pressée contre sa poitrine, fouettant ses jambes, agitant ses cheveux, gémissant à ses oreilles. Absurde ? Vain ? Le vent sait où il va.

Etre pris dans une telle tempête était une liberté que John n'avait jamais connue et qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre.

John était de nouveau un soldat, un docteur aussi. _Son _docteur. Son tout, comme s'Il n'avait jamais été brisé.


	6. Je ne pars pas

_**Post La Chute de Reichenbach. **_

**Les paroles en italique sont issus de la chanson _I Won't Be Leaving _de Dave Alvin. Ma traduction des paroles aurait pu être mieux, je vous le concède aisément. Ce n'est pas très poétique mais c'est pour une compréhension globale. Merci d'avoir fait un détour et de venir lecture. **

* * *

**VI-Je ne pars pas**

_Il fait froid et il pleut. Des voitures tardives descendent la rue._

_Les lumières de la ville brillent dans la gouttière et tu t'es endormi._

_Je suis assis à fumer, enlevant les cendres du lit._

_Pensant à ce que tu m'as dit et à ce que moi je n'ai jamais dit._

_En espérant que tu ne partes plus jamais._

**Pov John:**

Sherlock, chéri, je sais que tu dors, mais c'est la seule façon que j'ai de te parler. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler. Tu vois, je te regarde et je vois l'homme que j'ai connu, l'homme assez ouvert et courageux pour me dire ce qu'il pense, même si tu sais que ça va me rendre fou de rage. Mais au petit matin, je retrouve ce pauvre casse-pied, brillant, charmant et aussi attirant qu'avant mais tellement insensible que j'ai du mal à le reconnaître.

Parce que c'est une apparence, Sherlock. Je peux lire en toi, je l'ai toujours pu et il n'y a rien derrière ce sourire. C'est comme si tu étais un arbre envahi par les branches mortes qui cache le petit rien de vie derrière un tronc épais, mais sur ma vie, je ne peux pas franchir cette écorce et ce mur de branches rugueuses. Pourtant, j'en ai besoin Sherlock, et rapidement.

Mais je ne suis pas mieux, je veux dire, regarde-moi. En trois ans, je n'ai pas souri une seule fois. Même si on m'avait payé pour, je n'aurais pas pu. C'est comme si j'étais l'une de ces piscines abandonnés car l'eau est trop acide car je l'empoisonne. Je m'égard dans la ville , jour après jour, tellement pris par les larmes que je ne peux pas verser.

Pas une seule, Sherlock. Pas jusque cette nuit…tu te souviens. De toute façon, c'est comme si tout ce que je touche, entends ou goûte se volatilisait. C'est comme si je propageais autour de moi toute cette amertume. Et maintenant que tu es de retour, me rappelant le bon vieux temps, c'est encore plus dur de faire face à un tel manque.

Mais je t'aime toujours, idiot et je sais que tu m'aime. C'est pour ça que je suis si heureux de te retrouver ici tous les soirs, heureux de te retrouver chaque fois que je m'endors. Je t'inviterais en personne sous peu. C'est une promesse. Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt. Tu sais ce qui est arrivé la semaine passée et si ça se reproduit, ça me mènerait à ma perte. Parce que quand je te regarde maintenant, chéri, j'oublie tout, à part le putain de bel ange qui joue au mort depuis trois ans pour que je sois en sécurité.

Je vais me tirer d'ici. Si j'essaye et que je te retiens comme je le faisais, je vais juste pleurer et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir. Je bosse demain, tu sais. Bonne nuit.

_Maintenant un hélicoptère de la gendarmerie fait des cercles dans le ciel. _

_Et je me demandais, tu peux encore croire un mensonge de plus. _

_Je suis assis à fumer, enlevant les cendres du lit. _

_Pensant à ce que tu m'as dit et à ce que moi je n'ai jamais dit. _

_En espérant que tu ne partes plus jamais. _

**Pov Sherlock: **

John? John? Tu n'es pas encore réveillé. Bien, c'est probablement mieux. J'ai toute la journée pour te parler quand tu es réveillé, mais chaque fois que je te regarde on a toujours l'impression que tu portes le poids du monde sur tes épaules et je ne veux rien ajouter qui alourdisse ton fardeau, je ne prends pas de risque et je ne dis rien du tout.

Pourtant j'essaye vraiment de faire les choses bien. Mais jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas eu vraiment de chance. Nous sommes si différents. J'aurais du savoir que rien ne serait comme avant. Et ça me manque,et ce encore plus depuis mon retour. Tu me manques, et même si nous partageons un appartement, j'ai toujours l'impression d'être à des milliers de kilomètres de toi.

J'aimerais que tu puisses te voir. Comment tes traits s'adoucissent lorsque tu dors. Tu as l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans et sans aucun souci de ce quoi demain sera fait. En te regardant ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux débauché. J'ai du mal à attendre demain matin pour pouvoir regarder ton visage. Ses courbes et ses creux, c'est ce que je porte dans mon cœur.

Je sais que j'ai précipité les choses la semaine dernière. La patience n'est pas mon point fort. Mais ta tiédeur, ta peau, et, la plupart du temps, il y'a aussi ton souffle erratique – c'est comme si tu étais surpris de combien c'est agréable d'être ensemble. Je pensais que si nous étions être plus intimes, peut-être que ça accélèrerait les choses, les améliorereraient. Mais je t'avais une nouvelle fois sous-estimé, tu en as déjà porté lourd.

Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu sois en colère. Même un cœur grand comme le tien ne peut pas contenir tout cet amour et ce courroux sans se sentir vraiment mal. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, John, c'est la mienne, uniquement la mienne, totalement la mienne. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu m'avais abandonné.

Ne me quitte jamais John.

J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai toujours besoin de toi quand il s'agit de choses importants, et que je l'admette ou non, maintenant plus que jamais. Tu vois la routine, travaillé sur des enquêtes ensembles, jouer du violon pour toi ne marche plus. Je voudrais être capable de te surprendre de nouveau, anticipé tes désirs et tes besoins.

J'aime cette expression étrange qui se peint sur ton visage quand je t'offre quelque chose et que tu te rends rends compte que en fait, je me soucie de toi. Mais ton visage largement ouvert, cette fenêtre sur ton monde, m'est fermée. Et si je ne me trompe pas, il n'y est rien que je ne puisse t'apporter ou te montrer qui puisse te faire sourire. Du moins, pas maintenant. Pas quand tu es dans cet état. Alors que puis-je faire ?

J'ai passé mes journées à errer dans les rues de Londres, juste regardant, essayant de me débarrasser de la poussière accumulée pendant ces misérables années, pour voir si ça ne me donne pas un regard nouveau sur les choses. Mais finalement, la réponse c'est toi John. Ça l'a toujours été.

Maintenant, je descends les escaliers. Je sais combien la lamentation du _Strad _t'irrite, te rappelant ce qui a été perdu. Mais j'en ai besoin, autant que j'ai besoin de cigarettes et de travail intellectuel. Je te verrais au petit-déjeuner. Peut-être que si je te fais quelques toasts de confiture, j'aurais peut-être un sourire au lieu de cette expression offusquée que tu as pris l'habitude de prendre. Ça vaut la peine d'essayer. Je n'ai pas abandonné, mon amour et je n'abandonnerais jamais.

Je t'embrasse la joue.

_Je te regarde dormir, nos chaussures sont par terre_

_Et ça serait si facile de se glisser par la porte_

_Mais si tu étais réveillé, chéri, je te jure que je te dirais_

_Que je ne partirais plus jamais _

**Pov John: **

Sherlock a manqué le diner, il est finalement rentré à la maison vers 9 heures. Il a toujours un emploi du temps chaotique, donc ça ne me dérange pas. C'est même plutôt rassurant de voir qu'il n'a pas changé, du moins de ce côté-là. De toute façon, je réfléchissais à un nouvel article pour le blog quand il m'a demandé un truc vraiment bizarre. Il avait acheté une petite radio, pas donnée vu ce à quoi elle ressemblait, et il voulait l'essayée. Je ne m'y opposais pas.

C'était un soulagement. Parce que c'était peut-être incroyable, mais chaque fois que Sherlock jouait du violon, j'étais tellement bouleversé que je devais me précipiter dans ma chambre avant de fondre en larmes irrépressiblement.

Pas pour quelques minutes, mais souvent pour une petite heure. Quand ça arrive, je crains de le vexer, d'être insultant. Et c'était insultant, mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire ? Comment je pouvais expliquer ma réaction quand je ne la comprenais même pas moi-même.

J'avais supposé qu'il l'avait mis sur une station de musique classique, sachant que je ne l'avais jamais entendu dire qu'il avait un intérêt pour un autre genre de musique. Mais je m'étais trompé, il avait choisi une station qui passait du vieux _RnB_, de la _soul _et un peu de _blues_. J'avais commencé à écrire un article sur les taux de vaccination infantile, quand une chanson de cette bonne vieille Dinah Washington passa _Faites que cet homme m'aime_ , je crois.

Je levais la tête et je fus choqué de voir Sherlock debout derrière moi, une main tendue comme une invitation. C'était clair, pas d'erreur possible, il voulait danser. C'était assez nouveau, et après avoir vu l'espoir désarmant qui se peignait sur son visage, je ne pouvais penser à rien de plus attirant que d'aller dans ses bras, de le prendre dans les miens, se balancer et danser dans le salon.

Et nous avons dansés, et c'était génial ! Presque miraculeux ! Je sentais mon pincement au cœur s'estomper quand Dinah susurrait à nos oreilles et que le cor se lamentait derrière sa voix. La chaleur de son corps sur mes joues qui filtrait à travers la chemise de soie que j'aimais tant, sentir ses longs doigts gracieux pressés fermement contre mon dos , la barbe de trois jours doucement frottée contre ma tempe, voilà tout ce que je savais, tout ce dont je me souciais. Et le meilleur était que je ne pouvais pas pleurer tant j'étais heureux.

Je relevais la tête parce que j'avais besoin de voir son visage, que je savais peint d'un sourire, je pouvais le sentir. Et il y'avait ses yeux pers derrière sa crinière brune. Mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine quand je vis que ses yeux, eux aussi, souriaient. Et c'est comme ça que ça s'est passé. Sans crier gare, j'avais enfin trouvé les mots que je retenais depuis si longtemps, babillant sans réfléchir et sans soucis :

« La prochaine fois, promets-moi de m'emmener avec toi. »

Et croyez-le ou non, Sherlock pleurait, des soubresauts le prirent même si ses longues jambes continuaient de danser lentement. Sa voix était basse et entrecoupée de sanglots mais il me parla dans le creux de l'oreille, j'ai pu entendre chaque de ses putains de beaux mots.

« Je te le promets, John, que si jamais il fallait partir, ça serait ensemble.»

_J'entends les sirènes dans les ténèbres, elles racontent des histoires tristes._

_Peut-on me prendre la main dans le sac que si j'avais perdu la bataille. _

_Je suis assis à fumer, enlevant les cendres du lit. _

_Pensant à ce que tu m'as dit et à ce que moi je n'ai jamais dit. _

_En te promettant de ne pas partir, de ne plus jamais partir._

**Pov Sherlock:**

Ça m'est venu en passant devant l'un de ces clubs tendance de Soho. J'avais toujours eut un contact privilégié avec John par la musique, plus spécialement quand je jouais du _Strad_. Mais ça ne marchait pas. En fait, le violon ne faisait qu'accroitre sa tristesse, et apparemment, il n'était pas de ceux qui tirent des bénéfices d'une bonne crise de larmes. Alors quand j'ai vu ces couples sortant du club, saturant l'air de leurs relents d'hormones, continuant de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, se trémoussant sur un rythme simple et des accords lourds d'émotions, j'ai su que je devais essayé.

Danser. Ensemble. Je ne savais si j'allais apprécier et encore moins si il allait aimer. Mais je savais que la mauvaise humeur et la frustration de John n'avait de cesse de s'accroître depuis mon retour. C'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il se rende compte qu'il ferait mieux de me laisser, recommencer une nouvelle vie avec quelqu'un qui ne le laisserait pas tomber comme je l'ai fait. Le coût d'une radio était un faible prix à payer pour que rendre cet homme heureux, ou du moins assez heureux jusqu'à ce que je trouve une solution plus durable.

John avait l'air surpris de mon invitation à danser. Mais il n'hésita pas. Ça c'est mon John – il sait toujours si rapidement ce qu'il veut, et ce qu'il veut est souvent le meilleur pour nous deux. Je dois admettre que j'étais moi-même surpris de combien il était bon de le sentir serré contre moi, à la verticale et intégralement vêtu. Pourquoi n'avions-nous pas essayé plus tôt cette étreinte en musique reste un mystère.

Il était parfait, ses cheveux doux caressant ma joue, ses mains posées sur mes hanches. Et son parfum délicieux, aussi exquis que dans mes souvenirs. Je le sens se détendre et ne faire plus qu'un avec moi. J'espère vraiment avoir ce que je désire le plus : sa confiance et son pardon. Mais les choses ont été tellement tendues entre nous que je n'ose pas demander. Et puis, il devait le savoir parce qu'il relève la tête et dit ces mots le plus naturellement du monde.

« La prochaine fois, promets-moi de m'emmener avec toi. »

Une fois de plus ça été John le plus courageux d'entre nous. Peut-être parce que je savais qu'il n'allait pas me quitter ou parce que j'étais soulagé que l'enfer de ces trois dernières années soit enfin derrière nous, je fus submergé par l'émotion. J'étais presque figé par des vagues de sanglots qui ne cessaient de me secouer. En dépit de ma situation, je répondis à John, mon cher John, qui méritait une réponse. De mon filet de voix qui me restait, je lui en donnais une.

« Je te le promets, John, que si jamais il fallait partir, ça serait ensemble.»

Nous continuâmes de danser sur cette chanson, puis sur une autre et puis encore une autre. Pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais accrocher à lui fermement, pleurant sur son épaule comme un enfant, mais ça m'avait du bien, beaucoup de bien. A la différence de John, je me sentais mieux après avoir pleuré.

Après la quatrième chanson, je me sentais suffisamment bien pour penser repartir de nouveau, avec John cette fois. La seule question était quelle allait être notre destination, la France méridionale ou le sud du Pays de Galles. Mais avant d'avoir pu choisir, John, pragmatique, m'avait pris par la main et m'amenait à l'étage.

Il m'avait pardonné et il me semblait juste de le laisser choisir notre première destination.


	7. Sa façon

**Ce texte est rédigé dans le style 221B. Ceci consiste en un drabble de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B. Cela a été maintenu dans la traduction.**

* * *

**VII-Sa façon **

« Prends-là John ! » cria Sherlock pour couvrir le vacarme de l'hélicoptère.

Irène, habillée d'un petit pull de cachemire et d'une mini-jupe minimaliste, était à côté de la fenêtre ouverte pour sa grande évasion.

« Je ne peux pas Sherlock, tu sais où elle l'a posée ! »

Irène avait menotté Sherlock au radiateur avant de déposer la clef dans son décolleté.

« Eh bien, replis-lui le bras et arrange-toi pour qu'elle te la donne » répondit Sherlock.

« Je ne peux pas, c'est une femme » s'excusa John.

« Diable, fais quelque chose. L'hélicoptère est bientôt là. On a pas d'autres chances de reprendre ce document. » Sherlock trépignait.

John ne savait que faire, Irène sourit triomphalement.

Puis il eut soudainement une idée et s'avança.

« Reculez » avertit Irène.

John s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« Vous n'oseriez pas » tenta-t-elle.

John sourit ouvertement.

Un mouvement souple et il l'étreignit fermement.

Elle ne lutta pas mais jeta un regard assassin qu'il lui rendit.

Elle s'apaisa quand elle vit que ses grands yeux bleus regardaient sa bouche. Le baiser fut ardent, mais Irène sauta dans son hélicoptère.

« La clef ? » cria Sherlock.

John ouvrit la main, révélant son butin.

« Trois continents d'expérience »

De la fenêtre ils pouvaient l'entendre enrager.

« Merde ! Où est ma brassière? »


	8. Ses yeux ne sont pas des miroirs

**Ce texte est rédigé dans le style 221B. Ceci consiste en un drabble de 221 mots dont le dernier commence par un B. Cela a été maintenu dans la traduction.  
Merci d'avoir lu les sept autres "chapitres"**

* * *

**VIII-Ses yeux ne sont pas des fenêtres. **

Ses yeux ne sont pas des fenêtres. Ou si elles le sont, ce sont des verres fumés ou un miroir sans tain. Le curieux n'y verrait que son reflet et serait aussi ignorant qu'auparavant. Jamais près de comprendre l'esprit et encore moins l'âme de cet homme.

Ses yeux étaient plus comme des projecteurs, comme si le monde terne passait à travers un objectif de 72 millions de pixels. Ce sont des scalpels, aussi prompts à la recherche de la vérité qu'à anéantir le cœur de ses ennemis. Pas qu'il le fasse vraiment, mais ils ne le savaient pas. Comment le pourraient-ils d'ailleurs ?

John n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il n'avait pas peur des yeux de Sherlock. Il les cherchait même. Il aimait sentir ses propres yeux se consumer sous leurs caresses ardentes.

Les yeux ternes prennent des couleurs éblouissantes et riches de détails, comme pour faire l'expérience de la vie comme elle devrait être. Sherlock peut faire ça pour lui, comme ça, sans lever un doigt sur lui, ganté ou non.

John savait que ces yeux pouvaient être dévastateurs. Comme ce soir-là, chez Angelo : « Je suis marié à mon travail » avait-il dit. Déception. Mais ces yeux s'éloignant doucement et se baissant vers le sol conquirent profondément le cœur de John et faisant naître un irrépressible besoin.


	9. Tombée du Paradis

**Un exceptionnel quadruple 221B. Cela a été maintenu dans la traduction. L'auteure de la VO l'a écrit pour dénoncer l'idée de bébés à Baker Street ou de tout changement trop bizarre du même goût.**

* * *

**IX-Tombée du Paradis **

_-I- _

C'était comme si elle était tombée du Paradis. Céleste, son mètre cinquante-deux, ses yeux bleus encadrés de brunes boucles folles était un rayon de soleil pour le 221B Baker Street. Etrangement, elle n'avait servi dans l'armée que pendant deux ans, médecin en Afghanistan, et comme John, en avait assez vu pour une vie entière. Maintenant, elle était ambulancière, conduisant à travers le district de Westminster.

John avait connu son mari. Il l'avait opéré, sauvant son pouce de l'amputation. Léon, ce vieux fou, était reparti aussitôt guéri. John n'était pas surpris : tous les gars des forces spéciales étaient comme ça.

John et Céleste vivaient civilement à Londres quand Léon Humvee fut anéantit par une bombe artisanale. Apprenant la nouvelle, elle pleura pendant deux semaines. Mais toujours soldat, elle retourna au travail avec pour devise : « Etre utile, c'est mieux que d'être mort ». Elle souriait en ajoutant la seconde partie « Dans tes dents, foutu tas d'os »

A la surprise de John, Sherlock appréciait Céleste. Enormément. Il lui dit qu'elle était une sombre beauté. « Mais, » clarifia-t-il « Je ne veux pas coucher avec.» « Moi non plus » répondit John. Sherlock ne put cacher son soulagement. Les choses devinrent plus intéressantes quand, pendant le diner, Céleste demanda lequel des deux souhaitait être le père de son bébé.

_-II-_

Une femme paressant saine d'esprit venait de leur demander de faire un don de sperme ? John était stupéfait. Sherlock avait des questions. Céleste, l'œil humide, les pris par la main et s'expliqua. Elle avait trente-huit ans. Léon était parti. Il n'y avait et n'aurait personne comme lui. Leurs dix ans ensembles avaient été bien mais elle avait toujours un regret – ils n'avaient jamais eu d'enfant.

Quand elle avait appris que la tumeur était inopérable, s'accroissant doucement mais fatalement, elle se rendit chez ses vieux camarades d'armée. Parce qui d'autre pouvait élever l'enfant d'un médecin militaire ? Qui pourrait composer avec sa mort et aidé un enfant le faire ? Qui pouvait la comprendre et serait prêt à accepter ? Une heure avec eux la convainquit qu'elle avait trouvé ses hommes.

Ils avaient la nuit pour discuter. Le matin, elle revint pour s'enquérir de leur décision.

Comment dire à votre amant que vous voulez quelque chose d'aussi important ? Doucement, prudemment, peut-être sans mots. Juste le prendre tendrement, délicatement et avec une certaine précipitation désarmante, criez : « De dieu, je le veux, Sherlock. Dis oui !» avant de réaliser que vous avez tendu le bâton pour vous faire battre.

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock et John gloussaient, accueillant leur invitée avec une poire à jus et deux flacons remplis jusqu'au bord.

_-III-_

Mycroft était outré. C'était de l'inconscience. John et Sherlock étaient les dernières personnes qui devraient s'occuper d'un enfant, même pour une journée, si ce n'est encore plus pour une vie entière. Ils étaient souvent dans des situations risquées, par leur propre faute. Se couchant à des heures indues, ayant tous deux fait face à la dépression. L'appartement était truffé d'armes, de produits chimiques et à biorisque. Sherlock, quand il n'était pas sociopathe, pouvait être un véritable boulet, et même pour John pourtant si débrouillard. Tout le monde peut se douter que mêler un enfant à cela était de la pure folie.

Son intervention étant en retard d'une journée, Mycroft, s'adapta, changea de disque. En moins d'une semaine, il organisa un réseau de soutien complexe. Mme Hudson, sa nièce et Harry seraient les baby-sitters. Lestrade et lui seront les têtes pensantes de l'équipe de sécurité du ménage. Il travailla aussi à la future éducation de l'enfant, mais y renonça quand il vit que Sherlock frémissait.

Céleste partagerait évidemment la garde. Elle devait passer le maximum de temps possible avec l'enfant. Mais personne ne pouvait ignorer l'inévitable. Le bébé aura toujours Baker Street comme foyer. Après la naissance de l'enfant, Mycroft vit Céleste profondément troublée, voilà pourquoi il la salue toujours avec un baiser sur le front, sa gratitude accompagnée de sa bénédiction.

_-IV-_

Le bébé était parfait. Honnêtement, il était né chauve, fripé, tâché et un peu aplati. En dehors de ça, c'était le portrait de sa mère. On l'avait appelé Léon, comme le mari de Céleste. Il n'avait pas de second prénom, ç'a avait été l'idée de Sherlock de le choisir après détermination de celui dont le sperme avait permis ce petit miracle.

S'il était trapu, calme, aimant la confiture et bon tireur, son second prénom serait Sherlock. S'il était brillant, fugace, amateur de musique, son second prénom serait John. Mais l'enfant était timide—deux ans après on ne savait toujours pas.

Harry l'adorait. Chaque semaine, elle venait avec une nouvelle tenue, tellement haute en couleur que des inconnus sifflaient « la jolie fille ». Léon ne s'en fichait. Ses pères aussi, la plupart du temps.

La chemise était rose-orangée. John avait son mot à dire. « Ça s'assortit avec ses boucles brunes » expliqua Harry. Léon vacilla, babilla à l'oreille de John, qui fou de joie, entama une danse de la victoire.

« Ce sera John ! »

« Quoi ? » demanda Harry, confuse.

« La couleur ! » hurlait John, extatique.

« Rose ? »

« Ce foutu premier mot : bégoniacée »

John désignait la plante rose-orangée sur le rebord de fenêtre.

« Le nom botanique des bégonias »


	10. Pas du tout tendance

**Encore un 221B, je crois vous allez finir par prendre l'habitude. Sauf que là, je n'ai pas réussi l'intégralité du principe. Il y'a 241 mots, même si le dernier commence bien par un B. **

* * *

**X-Pas du tout tendance. **

Sherlock soumit le cas, John n'objecta pas.

C'était juste « se déguiser », non. Le designer avait contacté Sherlock pour savoir qui volait ses patrons pendant le bordel organisé qu'étaient ses défilés. Leurs couvertures? Sherlock, mannequin John, son maquilleur. Ça promettait!

« Celui-ci ? » demanda John avec lassitude, essayant un jean taille basse maintenu par une ceinture cloutée ornée d'un diamant de pacotille. Son ami avait insisté pour qu'ils s'habillent de la même manière.

« Toujours trop hétéro » se désola Sherlock. « On peut encore espérer que tes sourcils pourront te rendre au moins bi. Parce le seul moment où tu as l'air gay c'est quand mon vit… »

« Sherlock ! » rougit furieusement John avant de rentrer dans la cabine.

Le détective répétait sa démarche, John ne pouvait croire combien tentant il était.

Un bas et respectueux « mazette ! » était sa réponse à la précise et sensuelle chorégraphie de Sherlock. Son visage était dérangeant. Beau à couper le souffle mais un peu inhabituel avec cet air éthéré.

« Qui l'a embauché ? » demanda l'assistant. « Trop vieux, trois, quatre kilos de trop. Ce col va les distraire de ces yeux bizarres et de cette tête de cheval. »

Sherlock s'en moquait, il avait son homme.

A la maison, sans explications, John convainquit Sherlock d'enfiler un t-shirt et un jean. Maintenant satisfait, la rage contenue s'exprima par des baisers enfiévrés et des critiques virulentes : « La mode est juste putain de borgne. ».


	11. Luxe

******L'auteure de la version originale et moi-même sommes contre le port de fourrure et nous nous s'opposons aux traitements infligés aux animaux pour les obtenir.  
Elle s'excuse par avance si cette histoire si cette histoire offense qui que ce soit.**

* * *

**XII-Luxe**

« Sherlock, » chuchota John avec colère, « je croyais que tu avais dit qu'on avait l'accord du propriétaire d'être ici »

C'était peu après minuit et John commença à penser que le « coup d'œil » sur les vêtements luxueux allait interrompre sa nuit de sommeil finalement. A peine arrivés, ils entendirent un bruit de pas et le cliquetis d'un trousseau de clefs. Sherlock l'avait emmené dans la seule cachette disponible, un dressing de cinq mètres par sept. Au moins, on était en hiver et les fourrures leur tiendraient chaud avec les 7°C de température intérieure ici.

« L'un des propriétaires nous a donné la permission. L'autre est suspect, d'où la visite tardive et ici il n'y a pas besoin de chuchoter. Les parois du coffre sont en ciment et la porte d'acier est de 8 centimètres d'épaisseur. On peut dire…ou faire…n'importe quoi sans risque de se faire prendre.

Les yeux de Sherlock pétillaient, son sourire était taquin John connaissait ce regard, et il appréciait et même vivait pour se regard. Mais parce que maintenant, entouré de deux rangées de fourrures vison, zibeline, hermine et renard, toutes appartenant à leur client, et valait bien plus que trois mois de salaire à la clinique, rendait John nerveux.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait si quelqu'un de la boutique entre ici ?» demanda John, essayant de rester calme et maître de lui-même si sa voix semblait un peu étouffée.

Avec un petit sourire satisfait, Sherlock sortit une cale de caoutchouc de sa poche et la glissa sous la porte.

« On s'en occuperait. Tu sais, John, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé les fourrures. Maman me laissait mettre les siennes. » Sa voix était un bas ronronnement mélancolique. John haussa les sourcils et sourit, amusé par l'image qu'il se faisait de son amant et de ses aventures précoces dans le travestisme. Sherlock l'ignora et commença à contempler les manteaux.

« J'étais assez jeune, on m'avait prétendu têtu. La seule manière qu'elle avait de me faire prendre mon bain était de me permettre d'enfiler son manteau de vison après celui-ci. Et c'est comme ça que j'ai découvert la sensation unique de la fourrure sur une peau nue. » Les yeux à demi-fermés, Sherlock promenait sur sa joue une manche de vison.

John ne pouvait pas se décider quand à savoir s'il était moral d'être excité juste à regarder Sherlock se dévêtir sans précipitation au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la rangée de manteaux , les frôlant de ses longs doigts exquis. L'une des raisons qui faisait que leur relation amoureuse fonctionnait était qu'ils ne la laissaient jamais interférer dans une enquête. Ou si c'était le cas, c'est toujours intentionnel.

De temps en temps, l'un deux glissait mais l'autre le rattrapait toujours. Se trouvant dans le rôle du « rattrapeur », John s'admonesta lui-même dans un discours sur l'importance de retarder l'autocongratulation et sur le travail de première importance qu'était celui de Sherlock.

Mais sa voix intérieure bégayait de distraction, Sherlock, maintenant seulement vêtu de son boxer, laissait échapper un grognement de plaisir alors qu'il enlevait de son cintre un long manteau d'hermine blanc comme neige. John avait dû grogner quand quelques secondes plus tard, le boxer était enlevé et Sherlock et le manteau ne faisaient plus qu'un.

« On ne peut pas faire ça » John secoua la tête et essaya en vain de calmer Sherlock qui n'était que malice et désir et qui s'avança vers lui dans la lumière tamisée du coffre. Les boucles brunes et les yeux bleus de glace semblaient flotter au-dessus de la fourrure immaculée.

« Pas faire quoi, John ? »

Cette simple question l'amena à penser à trois positions favorites (tant les siennes que celles de Sherlock) chacune était plus tentante par l'ajout de la longue pièce de fourrure. Il était clair pour John que Sherlock ne voulait être en aucun cas dérangé de son but de rendre John fou de désir, et ce le plus rapidement possible. Il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter cette connaissance plus intime dans ce paradis isolé et bordé de fourrure. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions –il allait succomber.

Profitant d'avoir l'esprit encore relativement clair, il réfléchit à la manière de satisfaire son exigence à limiter les dégâts. Même l'odeur des peaux, une plaisante et sensuelle fragrance musquée, commençait à faire effet sur lui. John s'était dit qu'il avait environ une minute avant de renoncer totalement à résister. Prenant l'arme la plus persuasive à sa disposition, John reprit le contrôle. »

« Des préservatifs, chéri, c'est tout ce que je demande. Et ça, » dit-il en prenant la chemise purpurine de Sherlock. « Si jamais les choses tournent au vinaigre. Je te laisse décider, mais tu ne touches pas ! »

« Mais bien sûr » dit Sherlock, les yeux rivés sur les lèvres de John, humectées d'un coup de langue anticipé.

John avait trouvé la soirée intéressante, un peu riche en émotions mais pas mal du tout.

Sa prudence l'avait empêché d'être trop humide.

Ce n'est qu'à trois heures du matin que John et Sherlock purent se coucher. John laissa échapper un long soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il posa la tête sur l'oreiller.

« Bonne nuit Sherlock » murmura-t-il alors que les mains familières dessinaient des petits cercles sur sa peau. John avait mis du temps à se faire à l'idée que même lorsqu'il dormait, Sherlock enquêtait.

« Au moins, il ne ronfle pas » se dit John s'endormant vite.

En un rien de temps, il était plongé dans un rêve. Pas un rêve remplit d'images de l'Afghanistan ou de la guerre. Non, c'était plutôt un rêve délicieux, un peu étrange, dans le genre de ceux qui étaient de plus en plus fréquents depuis que Sherlock et lui partageaient un lit.

Dans le rêve, John dormait, comme c'était le cas dans la réalité, mais il n'y avait pas Sherlock à ses côtés. Il était pourtant en compagnie de deux minuscules hermines blanches aux yeux en amande bleu de glace qui furetaient continuellement, explorant sa petite personne et parlant sans cesse de l'endroit où elles s'installeraient pour la nuit.

« Mmmh, là c'est doux. »

« Y'a pas assez de place. »

« T'a remarqué qu'il fait plus chaud là-haut ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est plus chaleureux, on dirait un fourneau. »

« Pourtant, c'est pas une lumière, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, mais il est doux. T'as visité la taille ? C'est délicieux. On dirait un matelas en plumes duveteuses. »

« Bien d'accord, c'est très confortable là ! »

« Pas d'expériences ce soir ? »

« Demain peut-être. Si on se mettait là …»

« Je dois le toiletter ?»

« Non, ça le pourrait le réveiller, et il a besoin de dormir, sans ça il sera grognon. Et oublie pas, c'est pas une lumière. Il a besoin de turbiner à plein régime pour garder le niveau. »

« Oui, mais je l'aime bien.»

« Moi aussi, il est adorable. »

« Et puis, il sent bon. »

« Oui, très bon. Maintenant décale-toi …»

« Que c'est doux ! »

Avant de sombrer plus profondément dans ses rêves John sentit les deux créatures s'installer, délicatement, doucement, une sur son torse et l'autre sous son menton, leurs petits cœurs fragiles ayant trouvé comme refuge le battement constant et vigoureux du sien.


	12. Déduis moi

**Un nouveau 221B.J'espère avoir réussi à le traduire dans les règles de l'art même si j'ai dû bidouiller un tantinet la fin.**

* * *

**XII-Déduis-moi**

Déduis-moi.

Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit, à voix basse, pour économiser du souffle et du temps.

Rechercher la raison dans nuages, dans les feuilles de thé ou encore dans le miroir froid des yeux d'un beau sociopathe, vide et agité, frustré et perdu.

Déduis-moi

Il le dit avec ses yeux, un défi délibéré à cette obsession exaspérante. S'opposant à toutes les raisons d'exposer mon cerveau à nu contre les bords irréguliers et le tranchant du monde.

Déduis-moi, chéri.

Dis-moi le nom de mon rencard, le « pas toi » pour ce soir et je sourirais. Dis-moi ce à quoi je pense quand tes yeux me suivent comme le rasoir suit son chemin sur une joue, comme l'intrusion intime d'une brosse à dent par-delà les lèvres et je rougirais.

Les pieds enracinés dans le sol, les mains sur les hanches.

Mon monde tourne autour de ces hanches larges et fermes, je me rapproche, les encerclant et tournant autour d'elles en douceur.

Déduis-moi, chéri.

Quand tu as été aguiché et repoussé, quand tu redoutes le fléau de la colère, de la confusion, quand tu ne vois plus la beauté et l'équilibre en toi.

Un regard sur lui le calmait, l'apaisait, le tranquillisait, le réchauffait.

Une invitation, un gage et une promesse c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Adieu, déduction ! Séduction, bienvenue !


	13. La grande vague

**L'auteure de la version originale a écrit ce 221B en pensant à La Grande Vague de Kanagawa, célèbre et majestueuse estampe d'Hokusai. Je ne peux que vous recommander sa contemplation.**

* * *

**XIII-La grande vague**

La vague était majestueuse et puissante, contrastée et sublime, mouvante et changeante. A sa surface flottent de multiples minuscules copies de sa forme écumante, enroulées comme les doigts des enfants lorsqu'ils cherchent à s'emparer du ciel. Celles-là sont aussi recouvertes de vagues plus petites, elles-mêmes sont criblées d'autres vagues plus petites encore. Le motif était trop profond, trop agité, pour s'arrêter.

Souvent, Sherlock croyait qu'il était la vague, le produit d'une faille sismique, capable d'anéantir tout obstacle par la force de sa volonté, par la force de son intellect. D'autres fois, il se sentait plus comme un spectateur, silencieux et détaché, une montagne solitaire surplombant une ville sur le rivage, regardant la vague se déplacer de la surface vers les profondeurs et finir par toucher le fond. Elle diminuait, se relevait, écrasant tous les bateaux pris sur sa route. Pas méchamment. Sans pitié. La vague était brute, sans passion, mais vivante dans sa redoutable symétrie. La montagne, elle-même volcan endormi, pouvait apprécier.

En John, Sherlock vit encore la vague : sa belle cadence, son pouvoir déferlant, son rythme résonnant sur sa peau frémissante, son propre souffle balbutiant. Ondulation après ondulation, la vague s'élève à une hauteur incroyable avant de claquer, tempêter, s'effondrer sur la rive. Cette fois, Sherlock n'est ni vague ni montagne. Cette fois, c'est un petit et fragile bateau.


	14. Attraper et Garder

**Un 221B qui rend compte de la fixation que l'auteure et moi avons sur les mains de Sherlock et John. Mais qui peut aussi être un léger spoiler de La Chute de Reichenbach.**

* * *

**XIV-Attraper et garder**

Même si Sherlock pouvait entourer de sa main celle de John, la dissimulant complétement, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il y'avait toutefois pensé, mais comment sa main, sa main droite, sa main dominante, pouvait faire ça. Il pensa aux sensations que cela pouvait lui procurer en la faisant sienne pour un instant ou plus. La main d'un autre qu'il ne pouvait ni contrôler ni avoir. Mais peut-être que ça rassurerait John, le faisant se sentir en sécurité par sa poigne ferme. John laisserait-il sa main se faire emprisonner ? Sherlock l'ignorait.

Les mains de John étaient beaucoup plus petites que celles de Sherlock; des courts mais délicats doigts, des paumes larges. Sherlock les sentaient pressées sur le dos de sa chemise, parcourant sa peau, cherchant ses plaies, agiles, fines et généreuses. Les mains de John étaient plus tièdes que celles que Sherlock touchait habituellement, celles des cadavres dont il palpait la chair. Ainsi, seules les mains familières et fidèles de John étaient liées à Sherlock.

Sherlock jouait au mort pour que John vive. John avait entouré son poignet avec sa main, sa main gauche, sa main dominante, prenant son pouls. Mais elle est partie, elle s'est échappée, comme un oiseau. Impuissance et désespoir suintent des mains calleuses, mais Sherlock ne peut pas prendre la main de John, ne peut pas bouger.


	15. Après

**Un petit dernier 221B. Un peu triste, je le concède. Merci à vous d'avoir lu ce recueil jusqu'à la toute fin. Je ne peux que vous en recommandez la lecture en version originale. Vous pourrez bientôt me retrouvez sur une nouvelle traduction d'akaAuroraBorealis. **

* * *

**XV-Après**

Après, ça fait mal.

Il ne peut compter que sur lui.

Sherlock : mort, parti.

Les enquêtes : finies.

Baker Street aussi.

C'est vraiment un civil maintenant, un mec normal. Un docteur, pas un soldat. Plus un soldat.

Les autres Mme Hudson, Lestrade, Molly, même Mycroft étaient là pour lui. John le sait, et il l'apprécie. Vraiment. Ils ne le laisseront pas couler comme après son retour de la guerre. C'était Sherlock qui l'avait tiré de là, comme un noyé revenant à la surface, à la lumière. Mais John n'est plus en danger maintenant.

Ça fait un an. Le chagrin fait mal, mais au moins il ressent quelque chose. Il ne s'enfonce pas, pas comme avant et Sherlock, ce fou exaspérant et séducteur, le réveille avec une claque glaciale ou un baiser brulant. La brûlure est toujours présente dans la chair de John. Même si le temps passe, ça fait mal, c'est pourtant si bon.

Les matins sont difficiles. Se préparer pour la journée. Le miroir le trahit. Son image est fausse, simpliste et trop lisse.

Et c'est là que John regrette Sherlock, le seul qui le voyait vraiment. Il y'avait un autre John que seul Sherlock a vu, vif et accompli. Mais il est caché, comme une photographie obscure et invisible, sommeillant et attendant son film chatoyant de bromure.


End file.
